How Gilbird was Born
by Kim Timura
Summary: Miss Elizaveta, a gift has been anonymously sent to you,"... A short fanfic on an idea on how the cute little chick that sits on Gilbert's head came in to the picture. Rated T just to be safe. It's really kinda late but...


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Prussia or Hungary, or the rest of Axis Powers Hetalia, it rightfully belongs to its owner, Himaruya Hidekaz.

This story was made in collaboration with Rishou, who made illustrations with it in the LJ version of this oneshot for a Christmas event but uh...

Since we only remembered about this now, well, err...

Please Enjoy.

* * *

"Miss Elizaveta, a gift has been anonymously sent to you," the mailman politely told her at her doorstep, reaching a small box out to her.

"E-eh?" she muttered to herself, surprised, "Are you sure you did not get the wrong person, sir?" the lady asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty certain young miss," he surely said.

She turned away for a moment, recalling, she swore she only expected just one gift from someone special, could it be another gift from the same person? Considering the thought, she faced the man once again accepting the little package.

"[But] Thanks anyway," she courteously said to the departing man, who in return gave a small nod, tilting his hat before disappearing around the corner.

Carefully examining it, she first removed the little card that was attached on its side, and inside the card carried enthusiastic scribbles and a roughly drawn doodle on its corner.

"**Open the gift immediately!!! I bet it so damn awesome you might not even mutter a word about me!"**

She scowled, "Gilbert," instantly identifying from that idiot's choice of words, "Why even send it anonymously when you're so obvious?" Eliza mumbled, putting the card down and now cradling the wrapped box in her hand creating little noises.

Inspecting it once again, "But it is delicately wrapped," she commented before finally ripping the paper of its package, opening the cardboard at once only to reveal a cracked egg settled in the corner.

"Are… You…" with her grip on the box started shaking, "K-kidding me…" and her expression slowly changing into something monstrous, she finally cracks.

"**GILBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

And meanwhile, at the corner where the man had disappeared into was still standing there all this time, sticking his back to the wall, his now bare white hair blending in with the snow that had fell, his red eyes, in a horrified manner.

"Damn!" he came out of the corner and rushed back to her door.

"Hahaha, damn you Gilbert," she muttered darkly, "You stupid bastard," she gave a little laugh, "You think you'll be forgiven wit—"

"WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T DARE THROW THAT DAMNED BOX AWAY!!!" the door slammed on her wall, revealing a panting albino in a mailman uniform that was similar to the man who delivered the package earlier.

She flinched; eyes that emit a terrifying aura stared at him, grin forming and the aura settling she approached him.

"Ah, Gilbert," she said pleasantly, "What great timing you have,"

He finally caught his breath, "Look—"

"Could you explain your present here?" she asked with a hard tone, face darkening and her psychotic smile replace that grin of hers. He backed out a bit, nervous of the current condition of the egg and how almost a horrible decision it was to give it to her.

"Look, just give it a –"

"I won't accept exceptions," she muttered stiffly.

"J-just give it a sec would y-ya," he stuttered, hesitating an approach towards her, _"Come on hatch, dammit!"_ he continuously chanted in his mind, taking her hands that held the box into his shaking ones. She yanked it away from him, eyeing him threateningly, but he immediately took it back, his grip a bit tighter.

"Now if you…" he gulped, nervous, "Look inside…" and he pushed the cardboard flaps aside, revealing a chick just coming out of the egg shells.

"O-oh…" her eyes widened, a healthy blush recently appearing on her face, mesmerized, she stared at the little bird before looking back at him.

"But it's winter!" she said, quite stunned.

"Yes, yes, I know," he scratched the back of his head, heaving a sigh in him, "I found it in an abandoned nest in my backyard, no mother."

"Well of course, I could have taken care of it myself," he added arrogantly, "But…"

"You can't take care of it huh," she finished, looking smug all of a sudden, taking the feathery chick in her hands, "Well," she sighed, looking at it in contentment, "What should we name it?"

"We?"

"You are here after all, idiot," she said.

"Hmph," he scowled, bending to level his sight on the bird, trying himself to look at it seriously.

Her eyes softened, taking a glimpse on him, he was giving himself away, "Baah! I can't take it!" he said after another second, "IT'S SO DAMN CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!"

She suppressed a laugh, "Let's just name it after you then?" she declared.

"What?" he froze, "No!"

"It's mine and I have the right to do so," she stuck out her tongue, giggling halfway, "I think 'Gilbird' will be fine, hehe," she finished.

"Gaah," his face reddened, "Crazy woman…"

"What?"

"N-nothing."

* * *

**The crazy scene we had in the making of the story:**

**Kim:** Stupide, stupide, stupide.

**Rishou:** Agree, agree, agree.

**Kim:** "Gaah," his face reddened, "Crazy woman…" "What?" "N-nothing." o-o

**Rishou:** I love it DARLING , WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT TO HOLLYWOOD!

**Kim:** What the o.o, don't tell me you've transformed into Axel's director, dood o.e

**Rishou: **Yes! Darling. KT BABY!!!

**Kim:** Ah you gotta be kidding me!

Ahh... Guess that finishes the story, hope you enjoyed it, good day to you~


End file.
